Nefret X Aşk
by LizLemon
Summary: Tek bölümlük hikaye. Konu: Naruto lüks bir sitede yaşıyor. Sasuke'de o lüks siteye yeni taşınıyor.


**Nefret X Aşk**

**Konu:**_ Naruto lüks bir sitede yaşıyor. Sasuke'de o lüks siteye yeni taşınıyor._

Saat sabah 7.00 yi gösterirken Naruto cep telefonunun alarmıyla irkildi. Gözlerini ovuştura ovuştura uyanmaya çalıştı. Terliklerini giydi; elini yüzünü yıkayıp dişlerini fırçalamak için lavaboya yöneldi. Boktan bir Pazartesi daha dedi kendi kendine. Naruto haftanın ilk günü olduğu için Pazartesi yi hiç sevmezdi. Tatil gününden sonra çalışmak ona eziyet gibi gelirdi.

Lavaboda işi bittikten sonra biraz hava almak için balkona çıktı. 6. katta güzel bir sitede oturuyordu Naruto. Oturduğu site olan Karanohama Sitesi Shibuya nın en güzel sitelerinden biriydi. Güvenlik önlemleri ve yaşam standardı bu sitede çok yüksekti.

Balkonda temiz havayı olabildiğince ciğerlerine çekil ayılmak isteyen Naruto nun gözleri blogun girişine takıldı. 2 tane kocaman nakliyat kamyonu kapı önüne park etmişti. Yan komşum sonunda taşınıyor dedi Naruto. Eski komşusu travesti Kiri den kurtulduğu için mutluydu. İnşallah bu yeni gelenler gürültücü değildir diye düşündü. Zira Kiri den nefret etmesinin en büyük nedeni evinden gece gündüz gürültülerin geliyor olmasıydı.

Akşama görürüz şimdi iş vakti diyerek ayakkabılarını giyip asansöre yöneldi Naruto. Zemin kata inip dış kapıyı açtığında yanında hızla esmer, şapkalı yaşıtı biri geçti. Yoksa bu mu? Diye düşündü Naruto. İnşallah budur diye de ekledi ve güldü kendi kendine.

24 yaşında, yakışıklı, sarışın altın gibi saçları olan popüler bir insandı Naruto. İşyerinde birlikte çalıştığı kişiler onu çok seviyordu. İş hayatı ne kadar başarılıysa, aşk hayatı da bir o kadar hüsranla sonuçlanmıştı. En son birlikte olduğu kişi onunla sadece seks yapmış, gündüz olunca da Naruto uyanmadan otelden ayrılmıştı. Naruto o kişiden bir daha haber alamamıştı. Anthony mi ne zaman bulacağım diye düşünüyordu hep. İş arkadaşı Kakashi Anthony lafını her duyduğunda Naruto ya sarı saçlarına da atıfta bulunarak Candy diyordu.

_**Saat 18.00**_

"Ah sonunda bitti iş. Kakashi ben çıkıyorum. Yoruldum da bayağı hani"

"Tamam Candy görüşürüz. İyi akşamlar"

"Bana Candy deme seni manyak. Ben de sana Oscar derim görürsün"

"Kızarmışta. Kıyamam tamam hadi git Versay in Gülü seni. Yoksa servisine kaçıracaksın"

"Ah senin yüzünden kaçıracağım"

Naruto koşturarak servislerin kalktığı yere gitti. Evinin oraya giden servisi tam kalkmak üzereyken yakaladı. Arka koltuğu geçti, bir güzel yayıldı. Bir gün daha bitti diye düşündü. Evine gidip klasik müzik dinlemek istiyordu. Bu yorgunluğa Tschaikovsky çok iyi gider diye söylendi.

Servis Shibuya ya vardığında birkaç manga almak için indi. Manga dükkanına girerken "inşallah Preach in yeni bölümü gelmiştir" diye düşündü. Yaoi de alacaktı.

"Ah Preach varmış süper"

Gözleri hemen Yaoi standına döndü. Junjou Helvatica yı aramaya başladı. İşte oradaydı. Pazartesi olmasına rağmen bugün mükemmel bir gün dedi içinden. Tam bir eliyle Junjou Helvatica yı tutmuşken mangayı birinin daha tuttuğunu gördü. Kafasını kaldırınca siyah şapkalı bir kişiyi gördü.

Siyah şapkalı "İlk ben aldım. Bırakırsan sevinirim" dedi.

Naruto şaşırarak "Tek Helvatica bu mu? Git başkasını al. Daha vardır" diye cevapladı.

"Başkası olsaydı neden hala bunu tutuyor olurdum? Senin gül yüzünü daha fazla görebilmek için mi?"

"Ne diyosun be!!! İlk ben gördüm ben alacağım!!!"

"Eh alırsan al Sarı kafa. Ne sinir bozucu sesin varmış. Çocukluk yapamam senin gibi. Al da Kusami ile ilgili cinsel hayaller kur. Belki gerçeğini bulursun"

Siyah şapkalı çocuk bu ağır sözlerini söyledikten sonra dükkandan çekip gitti.

Naruto nun ağzı açık kalmıştı. Neler demişti deminki çocuk ona. Nasıl böyle şeyler söyleyebilirdi? Kim oluyordu ki hem o? Ağzı açık bir şekilde yere düşen Junjou Helvatica yı aldı, Preach le beraber parasını ödedi ve çıktı.

Yolda giderken hala çocuğun dedikleri kulaklarında çınlıyordu. Kuami ile ilgili cinsel hayaller kur. Kendisine uke mi demeye çalışmıştı? Diye düşündü. "Saçmalama Naruto. Adam sana neler dedi sen hala semelikte ukelikte kendine gel" diye içinde kendine bağırdı.

Burger Queen den büyük boy hamburger menü aldı, evinin önüne geldi. Kamyonlar gitmiş. "Demek ki taşındı/lar" diye düşündü. Asansöre bindi. Asansör 6. kata doğru çıkarken kulağında müzik sesleri gelmeye başlamıştı. Asansör 6. katta durduğunda ise ses o kadar yüksekti ki Naruto karşısında biri konuşsa onu duyamayacağından emindi.

Sesler yeni taşınılan evden geliyordu. Parti yaptıkları aşikardı. Naruto "Siteye taşındıkları ilk günde milleti kendilerinden efret ettirmeye mi çalışıyorlar nedir yani?" diye düşündü.

Oflayarak evine girdi. Tschaikovsky hayallerim vardı, onun yerine bu adını bilmediğim "Bebeğim, seni kollarımda havaya uçuracağım. Yaşam arzularını emip seni kendime bağımlı hale getireğim. Ovvv bebeğim" gibi abuk sözlere sahip şarkıyı dinlemek zorundayım dedi kendi kendine.

Hamburgerini yemeye başladı. Bir yandan da Junjou Helvatica yı açıp okumaya başladı. Mangayı okudukça müziği duymaz oldu. Kusami ile Chisaki nin olayları onu hayal alemine sürüklemişti. Suratında abuk bir gülümsemeyle okumayı bitirdi.

"Ah çok güzeldi be. Bir de benim halime bak. Millet birbirine yemek yapıyor, ben yemeği fast-foodçulardan alıyorum. Adalet mi bu?" size sızlandı.

Birden siyah şapkalı çocuk aklına geldi. Ve devamını cinsel hayaller süsledi. Çocuk Naruto nun kulağına Kusami mi, ben mi? diye fısıldıyordu. Naruto kafasına vurdu. Neler yapıyordu böyle? Hayatında sadece 2 dakika görüp konuştuğu birinden hiç bu kadar nefret etmemişti. Ondan nefret ettiği halde böyle bir durumda neden aklına o geliyordu. Yüzünü yıkadı, aynada "Kendine gel Naruto" diye söylendi.

Bu sırada yan dairedeki ses kesilmişti. Herhalde alkolden sızdılar ya da parti erken bitti diye düşündü Naruto. Birden kapı çaldı. Naruto kapıyı açmaya doğru gittiğinde yüzü ıslaktı. Kurulamayı unutmuştu. Kapıyı açmasıyla şaşkınlığının artık doruğa ulaşması bir oldu.

Karşısında bugün manga dükkanında görüp tartıştığı çocuk vardı. Ne işi vardı burada acaba?

Naruto hiç nefes almadan "Ne işin var burada? Neden geldin? Ne istiyorsun benden? Yoksa takip mi ettin beni? Kimsin sen? Kimsin? Bugün söylediklerin yetmedi devam mı etmeye geldin. Yoksa Kusami yi düşünüp cinsel hayaller kurmamı bizzat görüp denetlemek için mi buradasın? Haha ha ne komikti di mi bugün dediğin şeyler? Ne istiyorsun? Çek git!!!" dedi.

Şapkalı çocuk "Hey hey sakin ol sarı kafa. Ne seni takip ediyorum ne de başka bir şey. Ben de şu anda senin kadar şaşkınım. Bugün taşındım buraya. Yan komşumda hayatta tahmin edemeyeceğim biri çıktı. Sen!!!" dedi.

"Sen benim komşum musun şimdi? Eski travesti daha iyiydi halbuki. Kıymetini yeni anlıyorum.."

"Demek laf sokma sırası sende sarı kafa. Oh devam et böyle"

Naruto sıkılmış bir yüz ifadesi takınarak "Neyse. Ne istiyorsun onu söyle sen?" dedi.

Şapklı sırıtarak "Evde yeni taşındığım için parti veriyorduk. Şampanya açacaktık. Tirbüşonun olmadığını fark ettik. Ben de komşulara sorayım dedim. Komşumda sensin aksine. Sende tirbüşon bulunmaz sarı kafa. Ne de olsa sütlerin kapakları oluyor. Çevirince açılıyor" dedi.

Naruto nun o anda sinirleri boşalmıştı. Bu haddini bilmez pislik kendi evinin kapısının önünde ona hakaret etme cüretini göstermişti.

Aklına güzel bir şey geldi. Naruto gülerek "Yanlış bildin. Tirbüşon var ben de bir dakika bekle getireyim" dedi. Şapkalı kapıda beklerken içeriden tirbüşonu ve Junjou Helvatica yı aldı. Mangayı kapının yanındaki sehpanın üstüne bıraktı. Tirbüşonu uzattı. Bu sırada şapkalı "Sanırım teşekkür etmem gerekiyor bu noktada. Teşekkürler. İşim bitince getiririm sarı kafa. Merak etme bir şeyin ben de kalmaz. Gözünden anlaşılıyor. Şimdi bunu verdiğinden için içini yiyor" dedi.

Naruto dişlerini sıkırak güldü ve "Bir beklesene" dedi. Şapkalı "Ne vardı?" Naruto yanda sehpanın üzerinde duran mangayı aldı ve şapkalının suratına fırlatı. Manga şapkalının yüzüne şap diye çarptı ve yere düştü. Şapkalı şaşırmış ve kızmışa benziyordu. Gözleri deli deli bakıyordu.

"Naptığını zannediyorsan be se!!!" diye bağırdı.

"Bugün deli gibi istemiştin ya mangayı. Al senin olsun diye fırlattım bende"

Daha sonra şapkalının gözleri yerdeki mangaya kaydı. Manga açık bir şekilde yerde duruyordu. Açık olan sayfada Kusami Chisaki yi kapı önünden görüp sonrada aniden öpüyordu.

Şapkalı sinsice güldü ve "Demek sen suratıma bir şey fırlatma cesaretini gösteriyorsun" diyerek Naruto nun dudaklarına yapıştı. Ayağıyla kapıyı kapattı. Naruto yu deli gibi öpüyordu. Çok şaşırmıştı Naruto. Naptığını sanıyor bu diyordu içinden ama elleri şapkalıyı durdurmaya bir türlü gitmiyordu. Şapkalı Naruto nun gömleğini düğmelerini çözmeye gerek duymadan kopararak çıkardı. Ve onu tutarak yatağa götürüp attı. Çok hızlı ve aniden oluyordu her şey. Hayal aleminde miyim diye düşünüyordu o sırada sadece Naruto.

_**Ertesi gün sabah 07.00**_

Naruto yine egeceden kalma bir şekilde uyanmıştı. Vücudunun her tarafı ağrıyordu. Dudakları kıpkırmızı bir şekilde yanıyordu. Ne geceydi diye düşündü.

O sırada beyninde bir şimşek çaktı. Ya, ya bu da onu önceki gibi bırakıp gittiyse? Beklerdi ondan. Az da olsa karakterini çözmüştü şapkalının. Üzülür müyüm diye iç geçirdi Naruto ve ellerini yatakta gezdirmeye başladı. Çok heyecanlıydı. "Lütfen gitmemiş olsun" diye tanrıya yalvarmaya başladı. Elleri titriyordu. Işığı yakmayalım böyle olmayacak dedi. Işığı yaktı ve hemen yanına baktı.

Şapkalı masum bir şekilde yanında yatmaktaydı. Onun ellemeleri ile birkaç hırıltı çıkardı ve Naruto nun hızlı nefes alıp vermeleri yüzünden gözlerini açtı.

Gözlerini ovuşturdu ve karşısında kocaman gözlerle, deli gibi nefes alıp veren sarı kafasını gördü.

"Noldu sarı kafa(m) ? Neden böylesin?"

"H-h-h-hi-hi-hiç.. Ben, ben sadece kötü bir rüya gördüm"

"Demek öyle. Gel o zaman şöyle yanıma" Bunu dedikten sonra şapkalı, Naruto'ya sarılarak onu usulca dudağından öptü.

"Bundan sonra kötü rüya gördüğünde anlatacak, omuzunu yaslayacak ve senin sakin olmanı sağlayacak birisi var" dedi.

Naruto bu bir hayal olmalı diye düşünerek şapkalıya sıkı sıkı sarıldı.

kahvaltı hazırlamak için ayağa kalkan Naruto şapkalıya "Kahvaltıda ne istersin o zaman? Söyle bakalım?" diye sordu

Şapkalı o sert, erkeksi bakışıyla "Seni istiyorum. Sana doyamadım çünkü" dedi.


End file.
